


Choose

by Chloefantasy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x15, Promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloefantasy/pseuds/Chloefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possibly more positive take on the promo/script tease for 5x15. Includes spoilers based on them. </p>
<p>The aftermath of 5x14, and possibilities of 5x15. Emma and Killian discuss the bassinet in the room. </p>
<p>Killian faces his choice between Liam and Emma. A slightly more hopeful interpretation of the promo and spoilers we've seen for 5x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally going to be a one-shot, but the first part became lengthy, so Liam will be introduced in the next chapter. 
> 
> I use Hook and Killian interchangeably in this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own OUAT, the characters, or the lines from the script tease or promo.

The seven of them stood in the cemetery, examining the headstones, each trying to decipher a meaning other than the one that actually explained their reality. 

Regina spoke first. “If he wants all three of us… maybe we should spilt up,” she suggested, loosening her grip on Robin’s arm.

“Regina!” Snow objected immediately. 

“Not for long,” she tsked, “just long enough to ensure that if Hades sends another Hell-beast after us, he won’t have an easy time tracking us down… at least not all at once.” 

David nodded, “She’s right… we don’t have a plan or anyway to defeat Hades or go home right now. And I think some of us,” he turned toward Hook, “could really use some rest.” 

Hook met his gaze and nodded lightly, “Aye. Thank you mate.” 

“So what, do you just want to go home?” Snow asked incredulously. 

“I don’t think our apartment is very safe… or pleasant at the moment, but you and I could go get a room at Granny’s, Hook and Emma can go to her…their house,” David choked. “And Regina- do you think your mansion is safe?” he asked. 

“It should be… and I know how to protect it. Robin and I will take Henry there,” Regina answered. 

Snow looked between the two of them, still doubtful. “Ok… then how long exactly do you plan for us to be apart? I don’t think we’re going to solve anything by hiding,” she finished. 

“It’s almost nightfall, or what passes for it down here. Why down we plan to meet again before the morning,” Charming said, scanning the sky. 

“Where?” Emma asked quietly.

“How about your house?” Her father answered. “If the gates to Hell are in the basement, that’s the best place to stage our attacks anyway.” 

Emma nodded and slid an arm around Henry, giving him a side hug. “I’ll see you in the morning, kid,” she said trying to keep her lip steady as she turned Hook from the group, not noticing him reaching out to tussle the boys hair for a moment before wincing at the pain the movement caused. 

Snow took a step toward their backs, but David pulled her towards him. “Granny’s is this way,” he said matter-of-factly as he turned them in another direction out of the graveyard. 

“See you in the morning,” David called over his shoulder to Regina, Robin, and Henry, keeping his arm around Snow.

Robin took Regina’s arm once again, and she held Henry’s. The boys took a step forward, but then Regina said “I have a faster way.” She tightened her grip on both of them and closed her eyes. In a moment the three of them were replaced by a large puff of purple smoke. 

***  
When they approached their house, Emma guided Hook up the few steps and through the threshold. 

“I believe I was supposed to carry you over that,” Hook said with as much smirk as he could manage, “not have you help me hobble over it.”

Emma gulped and let out a forced chuckle. She attempted to pull him to the couch, but his eyes were fixated on something across the house. She followed his line of sight past the basement door and to another far to the right of her… their house. Before she could speak, he walked slowly over to it, placing his hand on the doorframe. Killian stared into the room for several moments and then turned back to the living room where she stood and he scanned the leather bassinet that sat under the unicorn mobile. 

“Emma,” he muttered. “What is this room?” 

Emma swallowed harshly. “Most people call it a nursery,” she answered.

“For children,” he stated, clutching his arm as he shifted his weight off the doorframe. 

Emma took a few steps toward him. “Sit down. Let me look at you,” she said gesturing toward the couch.

Hook took his eyes off the nursery and sat down painfully. 

“Sure you want to? Hade sort of… knocked the handsome out of me,” Hook answered, a sad smile crossing his lips. 

“No one’s that powerful,” Emma brushed a piece of his hair back as she bent her leg and took a seat on the couch beside him. “But if you’re feeling self-conscious, perhaps I can help” Emma closed her eyes, trying to feel her magic. She opened them and slowly lifted her hands. “Hold still,” she urged. She moved her hands slowly. His eye was the worst injury and she hovered her hands over it for several moments, careful not to bump into his other cuts and bruises. The blood started to vanish and he was able to open his eye once more. She moved her hands more quickly over his cheek and forehead, the wounds disappearing with the movements. “There’s the Killian Jones I know,” she smiled.

Hook brought his hand to his face and ran his knuckles down his now healed cheek. Emma followed suit, brushing her hand over his face and then taking his hand in hers. 

His eyes wondered back to the bassinet with the bear and tiger underneath it. She tried to stay in his sightline but he broke contact with her as he tangled his hand in hers.

“Is this what you want Emma?” Killian asked quietly. 

Emma turned to look at the bassinet and then back at his face. He looked up to meet her eyes. She swallowed deeply and backed away from him on the couch. Killian sighed and took his eyes from hers again.

“I- “ Emma began. “I don’t know,” she finished. “I haven’t really thought… not until I saw all this stuff here.” She cast her gaze back at the bassinet. 

“Emma…” Killian sighed. “You came down here for me, risked your family, your boy, you planned to spilt your heart with me and you still don’t know what kind of future you want with me,” he turned away from her and rose from the couch. 

“Killian, I-” Emma said, getting up after him and grasping his shoulder. 

He looked up to her eyes for a moment, his own misted over, “Your father was right. I need rest. Can I lay in your room?” he asked.

“Our room, Killian. And if I can join you,” Emma reached for his hand and led him up the stairs.


	2. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of Choose... just a bit late.
> 
> Killian faces all the factors that go into his decision while the group works out their plans to escape the Underworld.
> 
> Still only Spoilers for Promo of 5x15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for failing to meet the deadline of getting this up before the east or west coast broadcast, but the weekend got the best of me and this chapter turned out muchhhhh longer than I initially intended. 
> 
> MOST of this was written before the show aired, so I didn't really alter anything from seeing it. Sorry that Liam doesn't have the best personality... but if he clashed with Emma you know something wasn't right. 
> 
> Also, I know some of the teasers said Killian was "surprised" that Liam was in the UW, but to me it made perfect sense just based on how he died. 
> 
> Anyway, off we go:

Killian woke the next day the way he always wanted to, with his nose buried in golden hair and his braced arm lain over the sleeping body Emma Swan. He inhaled the morning air and her sweet coconut-y scent, a light smile crossing his face, one that quickly faded as the haze of his surroundings and the memories of the previous days entering his mind once again. 

This wasn’t really their house and they were far from their happy ending. She had come for him and that was more than enough, but it wasn’t everything. Everything was a plan. A plan got her back to safety. Got his family out of harm’s way. Everything was that room downstairs full of toys. 

A series of expressions crossed his face as his mind raced to remember all the thoughts that had occurred to him in the night. His brow finally settled on one of determination as he pressed his lips against Emma’s exposed neck.

“Emma,” he whispered in her ear. She stirred ever so slightly and let out a moan that grew from deep within her. “Emma, wake up,” Killian pleaded.

“Hmm,” she mumbled with her eyes still clamped shut. 

“Your parents and the rest will be here at any moment,” he said at a near normal volume. She grumbled and turned deeper into his arm beneath her. 

“Emma, I need to tell you my plannn,” Killian traced a finger down the small of her back as he muttered the last word. 

“Hmmmm,” she groaned as she finally opened her eyes and slowly turned in his arms. “The Captian has a plan,” she grinned but her voice couldn’t hide her exhaustion. 

“Indeed he does,” Killian grinned in spite of himself and leaned in close to her ear, stroking the lobe with his lip as he spoke, “would you like to hear it?” 

“Mhm,” Emma muttered as her eyes fluttered closed again. 

“Perhaps I should wake you up a bit first,” Killian almost laughed as he turned his nose toward her neck, his lips finding solace there. 

“Hook,” she moaned, not opening her eyes yet. “No time,” was all she got out before she sank deeply into hm. 

“No time for what, love?” he teased as he wrapped his lips around her earlobe. 

“Emma,” her father’s voice called from downstairs as they heard the door fall back against the wall. 

Killian groaned in her ear and turned Emma towards him. 

“Told ya,” Emma smirked with her eyes barely open. “Now what is this plan?”

“May as well tell the crew at once, love,” Killian answered, getting out of bed and putting on the same clothes from the day before. 

“You think they’re all here already?” Emma groaned, still clinging to the covers.

“Mom?” Henry’s voice came echoing up the stairs. 

“I think you have your answer Swan,” Killian laughed and held out her shirt and jacket toward her. 

She grabbed them unceremoniously and began to get dressed. “Coming guys,” Emma bellowed. 

Emma put on both boots and strode toward the door.

“Wait, you’re forgetting something,” Killian said and watched her turned on her heel.

“What?” she asked yawning.

Killian leaned in quickly and caught her open mouth in a kiss. She moved to step back at first but leaned into it as soon as she realized what was happening.

“Good morning,” Killian smirked onto her now closed lips.

Downstairs, Killian and Emma found Regina, Snow, and Robin sitting around the kitchen table with David leaning against the cabinets, and Henry digging through the refrigerator.

“I don’t know if there’s anything in there kid, sorry,” Emma said as she entered the kitchen. 

“We’ll get you something after we decide what’s next,” Regina offered, patting the boy’s back.

“Speaking of, did anyone have any bright ideas in the night?” Robin asked to the room at large. 

“I think Hook had a plan,” Emma said as everyone shifted in to look at the pirate. 

“Aye, my brother, Liam,” he said quickly.

“Your brother is here?” Emma asked, taken aback.

“I wasn’t sure at first, but I had a vivid, well, not quite a dream, last night. One that I’ve had many times before, watching him cut himself with that bloody Dreamshade and dying when we left port. But this time he was telling me to find him, telling me I would know where. I think it means he’s here, and I would understand if he were. He died young and due to a betrayal by our king,” Killian finished bowing his head.

“Alright, if your brother is here, how does that help us solve any of our current dilemmas?” Regina inquired, somewhat impatiently.

“Well, your majesty, if Liam is here, he will have been here for over 200 years. If anyone has discovered a way to defeat Hades, it would be him,” Hook explained.

“It’s a better idea than I have,” David said, “If he is here Hook, where do you think he’d be?” 

“He was a sailor- if he isn’t at the docks, I’d imagine he’d be in a pub,” Killian said. 

“Well, if he isn’t the Blind Witch should be able to tell us where he is,” Snow thought aloud. “I can take Henry to Granny’s, get everyone some food, and ask her about it.”

“Alright, say we find Liam, that may help us beat Hades and save us four,” Regina used her finger to draw an invisible square between herself, Emma, Snow, and Killian, “but that still doesn’t help us solve the problem of getting home.” 

“Ok Regina, while they go search for Liam, why don’t you and I try and find where Hades might store his ferries, or if anyone in the town might know where to locate one,” David proposed.

“You want to pair up?” Regina asked with a rough chuckle.

“Makes sense to me- Snow and Robin are our best trackers, they are better off looking for a person than a boat, and between the two of us we should be able to- persuade anyone who might know how to get a hold of a ferry,” David said. 

“And Emma and I will start at the docks,” Killian offered. 

“Don’t you think someone should stay here? In case anything decides to come out of that basement?” Snow asked.

“If they were, don’t you think they’d have struck while we were asleep?” Emma answered. “We were here all night and nothing happened.” 

“Even so, maybe we should all meet back here in a couple hours, to be sure no more problems have cropped up,” David said.

“Alright, try and recruit Gold in your ferry search- he was all to eager to go home yesterday, hopefully that hasn’t changed,” Emma said as everyone stood to take their assignments. 

***  
Snow, Henry, and Robin walked into Underworld Granny’s and Henry set straight to ordering for a small army. Snow, meanwhile, went to the counter and asked to speak with the Blind Witch. 

The Blind Witch came out from the back and curled all ten fingers onto the counter. “Snow?” she asked as she turned her head and sniffed the air. 

“Yes it’s me. I’m looking for someone, I didn’t know if you’d seen him,” Snow said.

“Always looking, never finding,” the witch teased. 

Snow sighed and backed away from the counter.

“Wait, wait, fine. Who is this new someone you need to find?” The Blind Witch said folding her arms across her chest.

“His name is Liam Jones,” Snow answered. “He has blue eyes and light hair,” she added remembering Emma recalling a story of Killian’s. “He is-was- a sailor so he may spend time on the ships, or possibly a bar,” she rattled off as much information as she had.

“Well, I don’t know anyone named Liam, but if you want to check the bar, The Rabbit Hole is right where it was in your town. And there is a handsome bartender the women who go to ladies night all talk about, though I’ve never seen him,” the Blind Witch offered.

“Thank you very much. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help you,” Snow said and turned to find Henry and Robin with a pile of plates and a brown bag between them.

“You ready to go?” she asked.

“Yeah grandma, I ordered a dozen bagels for everyone,” Henry answered, scooping up the brown bag.

“And one of just about everything else,” Robin smirked as he picked up an abandoned muffin and began to eat it. 

“Good, I have our next stop, and then hopefully we can go meet up with everyone and let them eat too,” Snow said as she led them out the door.

***  
Emma and Killian walked the short distance between their house and the docks. The journey was taken mostly in silence, with too much to ever say, and comfort in simply being together.

Killian took her hand is his now healed one and she stoked her thumb over his palm.

The sound of the waves crashing on the shore filled the air as they grew closer to the water. 

When the docks were in full view, both scanned the water for familiar boats tied to the docks. There was no one around to ask about Liam and they strolled between each boat, inspecting the cabins and calling his name. 

“Liam,” Killian called loudly. “Captain Jones,” he yelled in the other direction.

Emma paused and examined his face for a moment. Suddenly, he had stopped himself and focused on the farthest dock. He sprinted towards it. Emma followed distantly behind him.

“Killian! Killian, where are you going?” she called after him.

Her question was answered as he fell to his knees at the end of the dock and she brought her eyes to the water next to him.

The Jolly Roger was sunken into the shallow water, without the tip of the bow and one of the sails above the water.

“It…it’s destroyed,” Killian choked over the lump in his throat.

Emma came and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently through his jacket. 

“Killian… it’s not real. Your ship is still back in Storybrooke, in tact,” she tried to tell him. 

“Emma, if I can’t get back, now… now I won’t even have the Jolly,” Killian whispered. 

“Can’t get back?” she asked. “Killian, you’re coming back. I’m bringing you home,” Emma insisted, her voice rising slightly.

At this, Killian stood and looked into her emerald eyes. “Emma, I know you think that… but we need to be realistic. Not only have we managed to not find a way out, now you, and your mother, and the queen are trapped here as well,” he stated with no tone. He took both her hands in his one, cupping them with his hook, “I am going to do everything to make sure you get back, Emma. But I died, I belong here. Hades is going to make sure I stay here, and we have no way to stop that.”

Tears came to Emma’s eyes, “Killian… you died because I killed you. I made you the Dark One, I deserve to be here more than anyone.”

“No, Emma, you did what you thought was best for me. You did everything you could to save me. Because that’s who you are, you’re the savior and you’re Henry’s mother, you can’t stay here with me,” he said, all vulnerability being replaced with determination. 

“Then let’s find Liam and bring you home because I am not leaving here without you,” Emma said, clutching his hand and matching his tone. 

He nodded quietly and walked with her back to the house he hoped he didn’t have to live in alone forever. 

***  
Emma and Killian were the first to return to the house. They had the shortest distance to go so they had no reason to be concerned yet.

Instead they sat on the red version of the couch that she had laid on in Storybrooke, clinging to the ring he had given her. 

The Ring, she thought and her hands unconsciously moved to clasp the chain around her neck. 

He noticed. Of course he noticed. His hook lifted the chain away from her chest and his hand wrapped around the finger holding the ring. 

“You kept it,” he said airily. 

She looked to his face, but he kept his head bowed.

“Of course I did…” Emma answered. “Why wouldn’t keep it, you gave it to me. But you can have it back now, so you can stay a survivor,” she said as she began to lift the chain off her neck. 

“No, Swan, that isn’t what I meant,” he said, lowering the chain back down and swearing a small smile spread across her face.

“What did you mean then?” she swallowed harshly.

“I meant… it’s just when I gave you this ring,” he lifted it with his finger and brought it to her eye line, “you didn’t react… you didn’t seem to want it.”

She quickly took his hand and forced his face upward. “Killian, I- I was scared. I wasn’t ready for… for what I thought you were asking,” she spoke in just above a whisper, her voice filling with thick emotion.

“And now….you are?” Killian asked, raising his eyebrow, but without the sultry twinkle in his eyes that usually accompanied it.

“Now… I watched you die… twice,” she said, tears threatening to fall. 

He hung his head once more. “That isn’t an answer Emma,” he muttered. “Not wanting to watch me die, isn’t the same as wanting a life with me,” he stood from his seat on the couch and swiped his thumb under his eyes. 

“Hook-“ Emma began just as the door burst open and Regina and David poured through.

“We have a problem,” Regina said bluntly before she was entirely over the threshold. 

David looked between Hook and Emma, “what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Emma said shortly. “We have a problem?” she asked turning to Regina.

“Gold’s gone,” Regina answered.

“Gone?” Killian approached the group. “What do you mean gone?” 

“Not in his shop, not around town, not anywhere,” David answered grimly. “We tried to find him to help us locate a ferry, and only found Pan saying he was no longer here.” 

“Pan?” Emma’s eyes widened. “Pan is here?” she asked. 

“Yes, but he doesn’t seem to have any interest in Henry at the moment. I’m sure he’s fine,” Regina answered with immediate understanding. “He was also very curious what happened. He thought he was making some deal with him that Gold seems to have backed out of.”

“Pan seems to think… that he’s found his own way home,” David sighed. 

“What?!” Killian and Emma shouted simultaneously. 

“He’s abandoned us to Hades then?” Killian asked. 

“Maybe not,” David answered. “Pan isn’t exactly trustworthy, and Hades seemed to have it out for Gold as much as each of the rest of us,” he concluded. “Our biggest problem may be that he is now trapped too and can’t help us find a way home.”

“Another thing to add to our to-do list,” Regina sighed. 

Emma looked to Killian who hung his head. “You shouldn’t have come here,” he said quietly.

“Hook, what are you saying?” David asked.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Hook answered loudly.

“We came to save you, pirate” Regina asked, losing all patience from her voice. 

“And look what has happened!” Killian raised his voice. “You may all be trapped here because you came after me!” 

“Killian,” Emma rested a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned toward her and his face softened.

“We did what we had to Hook, and we’ll do whatever it takes to get us out,” David said calmly. “If that means finding your brother then that’s where we’ll start.” 

Killian nodded. “Thank you,” he sighed. “And you, Emma, for never giving up on me.” 

She smiled and led them both back to the couch as David and Regina sat on the other seats around the living room. 

“So how long do we wait before we send out the search party for the rest of our search party?” Regina asked after a few minutes. 

“It isn’t quite time yet, and maybe this means they’ve found something,” David answered.

“I don’t know if-“ Killian started before being interrupted by the door opening as Henry burst through. 

“We found him!” he shouted as soon as he saw everyone.

Killian stood quickly and looked behind the boy. Snow came in first and then Robin, followed finally by the blue-eyed sailor. Killian stood back for a moment, feeling himself stop breathing as he laid eyes on the man for over two centuries.

“Brother!” Liam said before clapping his hands over his brother’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. “After all this time, my little brother has finally arrived,” he said without letting of Killian. 

When they finally parted, Killian inhaled again, “Liam,” he breathed. “It’s good to see you!” He exclaimed and pulled him back into another hug.

Liam laughed and grasped his Killian’s shoulders. “It’s good to see you too, Killian. Although your friends tell me it’s not your time to be down here still,” Liam stated.

“Nor was it yours, you were robbed just as I was,” Killian’s smile fell as he talked about their deaths.

“No bother now, we need to focus on fixing it,” Liam said, turning from Killian to the others, who were now all standing a few feet back. 

Killian followed his line of sight and realization came across his face. “Oh, let me introduce you to everyone! You’ve met Snow White, Robin Hood, and Henry,” Killian said as indicated to each one. “And this is David, Snow’s husband, and Regina, one of Henry’s mothers,” Killian indicated and Liam shook each person’s hand. 

“One of?” Liam asked. 

“It’s a bit of a messy family tree,” Henry jumped in.

“And this,” Killian said turning to Emma, “is Emma Swan.” 

Emma’s face lit up as she shook Liam’s hand. “Hi Liam, Killian has told me so much about you,” she said.

“Mhm,” Liam mumbled tight lipped as he released Emma’s hand. 

Emma blinked as her arm dropped and turned towards her mother who shrugged and kept a smile on her face.

“Come, sit, what is your life here like? Why are you still here after all this time?” Killian led Liam to the kitchen table and Emma followed, pulling up the extra chair. 

“Well, it seems to be a conundrum someone is unwilling to let me solve. In order to move on, like everyone else, I have to complete my unfinished business,” Liam stated. “I guess two hundred some odd years hasn’t been enough.” 

“Hades does seem to have the system rigged to prevent people from doing so. Do you have any idea what your unfinished business is?” Killian asked, not breaking contact with Liam’s eyes.

“Well, I believe it was likely you brother…” Liam said.

“Me?” Killian asked.

“You were the closest person to me, Killian. Mother and father were long gone-“ Liam failed to notice Killian bite his cheek at the mention of their father, “and I never found a lady,” his eyes flashed to Emma briefly, “as you seem to have,” he finished sharply. 

Emma sat straighter in her chair and gave another side-glance to her mother and Regina. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve kept you waiting here all this time…” Killian’s face dropped once more. 

Liam clapped him on the back, “Killian… it isn’t your fault I’m here. I choose to trust that wretched king and poison myself with blind loyalty.” 

“Yes, but if I had led a normal life- died at a normal time, you could have moved on, could have been happy,” Killian apologized.

“Had you led a different life, you may have been more settled and never ended up here in the first place,” Liam said with another look to Emma. “We can’t changed anything that happened, just have to move forward the best we can.” 

Emma squirmed in her chair and tapped her fingers on the table. “We think we’ve found a way to help now, we are trying to let everyone here move on to where they belong. We just keeping running into roadblocks, but maybe if you can help us… you can be happy again too,” she offered.

“If you want to help everyone who has been stuck here, how do you propose I help?” Liam asked without looking away from the table.

Killian turned to Emma and brushed her hand. “We felt that perhaps with your lengthy stay, maybe you had come across some information on how to defeat Hades,” Killian explained.

“Defeat Hades?” Liam threw his head back. “That’s your brilliant plan?” he asked as he looked back to Emma. “There is no defeating Hades, lass, only submitting to him. He is a god and mere mortals- particularly dead mortals- don’t stand a chance.” 

“There has to be a way,” Snow perked up. “He isn’t all powerful,” she insisted.

“Down here, he is, milady,” he said conclusively but turning his attention to Snow and the others. 

“He must have some weakness,” Emma pressed.

“Not that I’ve ever heard of,” Liam huffed.

“What about anyone who does know him well? Does he keep anyone or anything close to him? David asked, approaching the table.

“Occasionally he’ll bring a women to his lair for… amusement,” Liam said.

“Could we talk to these women? Do you know where to find any of them?” Killian asked with a hint of excitement.

“Many of them frequent my bar actually,” Liam said.

“Your bar?” Killian asked.

“Have you talked to any of them about their time with Hades?” Emma interjected. 

“They don’t say much, one tried to take something from him once- some book she thought was valuable to him, didn’t get away unscathed though,” Liam shuttered. 

“A book? That’s our answer,” Emma said.

“I doubt it, it’s just a myth,” Liam said off-handly.

“No, she may be on to something,” Killian interjected. “In our world there is a book with significant power. If there is one like it here, it could be used to find his vulnerabilities.”

“If you think it would help, I suppose we could find the woman, she could give us an indication of where the book may be,” Liam suggested. 

“We have our next idea then,” Snow announced to the room. 

Killian and Liam stood and began to move toward the door.

“Actually this may be a bit of a large group to go interrogate a woman about her kidnapping,” Liam said scanning the party. “I will take Killian and we can see what information she has.” 

Emma stood to and stood next to Killian. He turned toward her and took her hand. 

“Stay with your family, love. We’ll be back shortly and I haven’t seen Liam in a very long time,” Killian said.

She nodded and he kissed her forehead before they left.   
***  
On the walk to Liam’s pub, the brother’s exchanged stories of their time apart and tried their best to ignore their present circumstances.

When Killian finished telling him of the last time he took Henry and Emma out on the Jolly Roger his face fell at the thought of the broken, sunken version in this world. 

“The lad seems like a real spitfire,” Liam commented. “Reminds me of us when we were young.”

“Bit more respectful, thankfully. But no more one for the rules I’m afraid,” Killian answered.

“And Emma… she’s worth it all, is she?” Liam asked slowing his pace.

“She’s worth everything Liam. She’s an incredible woman,” Killian answered without breaking stride.

“Even after everything she’s put you through?” Liam pressed. 

“Put me through? Liam you don’t know about the things I’ve done since you passed. I spent years… centuries really exploring the darkest parts of myself, Emma Swan is the only reason that self-destructive streak ended,” Killian said earnestly.

“But then she put you right back in it,” Liam said. “A woman who loves you truly wouldn’t have done that.”

“She only did it to save me Liam, I was dying. Perhaps if she’d known then that she could retrieve me she would have made a different decision, but I know she only did so because she loves me,” Killian pleaded his brother to understand. 

“So, if you find a way out of here then, that is what you’ll do. Go back and marry her, have children, live happily ever after?” Liam asked.

Killian simply hung his head and picked up his walking pace. Liam’s eyebrow rose but he said nothing else until they reached the bar.

***  
On their way home, armed with some information from the woman in Liam’s bar, Liam struck up a similar conversation.

“So what is your plan if you go back to your town? You’re not going to propose to this Emma woman?” Liam asked.

“Emma needs time… and a delicate touch when it comes to committing to such things,” Killian said.

“Brother, if this woman can’t make you happy, if you can’t be the man you want to be with her, perhaps it’s best you move on to a place where your guaranteed happiness,” Liam added.

“And leave Emma behind?” Killian asked. “I couldn’t… she just wants what’s best for me, Liam.”

“Are you sure? From what you’ve told me she has simply done what’s best for her- regardless of the consequences to you. And now you feel guilty because she’s down here trying to make up for the mistakes she made,” Liam pressed.

“Mistakes we both made, brother,” Killian added. “I suppose if I did move on, she would stop sacrificing herself to save me. Maybe she could find her happiness.”

“And you could find yours, Killian. You deserve it after all this time,” Liam answered.

Killian did not speak the rest of the journey back to the house.

***  
The remainder of the party was still in the living room of the house, going over possible locations for both Gold and the storybook when Liam and Killian returned.

“Well?” Regina asked bluntly. “Did you find anything?” 

“The woman was as helpful as we could have hoped. Unfortunately, I’m not sure it’s going to help us much with our next task,” Killian answered.

“Why? Where is the storybook?” Emma asked, moving toward the pirate. 

“The lady says he never lets it far from his sight. Keeping it in his lair between the Rivers of the Underworld,” Liam said.

“I guess that’s our next destination then,” David stood as he spoke.

“And what? Fight Hades on his own turf? That seems like a bad plan,” Emma added.

“What if we were on Hades turf but he wasn’t?” Henry proposed.

Killian turned to the boy, “What do you mean lad?”

“I mean we draw him out, maybe out beyond the Underworld and while he’s distracted, we go after the book,” Henry said confidently.

“He has spies everywhere,” Liam replied.

“So, we’ll have to send him far enough away that his spies won’t matter and we can get in and out faster than he can get back to stop us,” Emma thought aloud. 

“How do you propose we do that?” Liam asked.

“By having someone not in the Underworld draw him. We send a message to someone in Storybrooke, have them draw out Hades and we move in while he’s there,” Snow said.

“Can we risk the people of Storybrooke for a mere distraction? I don’t know anyone who I want to risk,” Robin said.

“They won’t be in much risk, his powers there aren’t nearly as strong as they are here,” Liam offered.

“How do you know?” Killian asked.

“I’ve been here a very long time,” was Liam’s only reply.

“Alright, so how do we get someone a message?” Regina asked. 

“I suppose Rumplestiltskin’s shop is the best place to start,” Robin answered. 

“I don’t think we should spilt up again!” Snow interjected immediately.

“Snow?” David asked.

“Well that’s all we’ve been doing and it just feels to risky. We can go to Gold’s shop, but I think we should really stay together,” Snow answered.

“At this point I’m not sure all of us will fit in that shop,” Regina remarked, looking around the room. 

“Well, we can at least stay close, and some people can just stand guard outside and be sure Pan doesn’t try anything,” Snow decided.

“Well, a field trip to Gold’s shop then. Should we all hold hands to cross the street?” Regina asked smirking ever so slightly as Snow’s stunned expression. 

“She’s only teasing,” Robin said.

The walk to Gold’s was grim and uneventful. The group simply wondering through a sea of unsettled souls until they reached the storefront. 

“Henry, you should stay out here,” Regina said as they approached their destination. 

“Why?” Henry complained.

“Pan has most motive to go after you, you’re staying away from him,” Regina answered.

“I’ll remain with the boy,” Killian offered.

“I’ll stay too, the place is crowded enough,” Emma decided. 

Robin, Regina, Snow, and David entered the store while Henry, Emma, Killian, and Liam remained out front. Henry wondered down the street aways, inspecting nearby store windows. 

“So Emma, how long do you intend to string my brother along?” Liam asked abruptly. 

“Excuse me,” Emma exclaimed and Killian watched her walls shoot back up.

“You heard me. Why are you doing this to him? You won’t let him find his happiness here and you don’t offer him one in the world your trying to drag him back to.” Liam remarked.

“Drag him? Why would he want to stay here, Hades will keep torturing him.” Emma said. 

“Liam please,” Killian pleaded. “Emma cares for me.”

“Does she? Then she would realize that you can resolve your business here as well and move on. You can be guaranteed your happiness instead of waiting for her to offer you one,” Liam continued.

“I- he will,” Emma answered.

“When? When you decide he’s ready? When you’ve decided if you want a future with him or not?” Liam grew increasingly closer to her.

Killian’s eyebrow shot up at this question. 

“Is he right Swan? If you still aren’t sure, why bring me back if I should just move on?” Killian asked.

“Is that what you want Killian?” Emma asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Emma, perhaps my future doesn’t lie in your world, maybe it’s in the next one,” Killian said.

“If that’s how you feel Killian, I can’t decide for you. You have to do that for yourself,” Emma said and walked passed the Brother’s Jones and down to meet Henry. 

“You see brother, she still can’t tell you what she wants,” Liam added. 

Killian looked down the street after her and water pooled in his eyes, “She’s only trying to let me choose Liam. She knows I didn’t get that last time.” 

“I’m sure they can handle gathering a simple object, why don’t you come with me and think about it over some rum?” Liam offered. 

Killian nodded lightly and followed Liam in the direction of his bar, leaving Emma and Henry behind.

***  
Killian took a seat at the bar while Liam went to gather his things from the back office. He took the glass of rum that had been mercifully placed in front of him and pressed it to his lips. As he placed the glass, now empty, back down he caught the eye of the man sitting down on the stool next to him. 

“Not really up for a heart-to-heart, mate,” Killian said as he tapped two fingers on the bar in front of his glass.

“From what I hear it might be our last chance to have one,” Charming said as he hailed the bartender.

“Aye, I suppose that’s true,” Killian sighed.

“It doesn’t have to be,” David said, finally turning toward him. “I have plenty of annoying father-in-law material saved up,” he added as their drinks were delivered.

Killian slumped further onto his stool, propping his head up with his hand. “You’ll have to tell save it for Emma’s next love,” he whispered as he downed the new drink. 

“Damnit Hook!” David slammed his fist into the bar, knocking over his drink and bouncing Killian’s elbow. 

Killian sat back stunned as he looked deeply into the man’s steeled eyes. “I-“

“No, you don’t get to say anything right now. You know damn well that won’t be anyone after you. You’re her True Love and instead of being with her you’re in a bar in the Underworld, about to leave forever,” David huffed. 

“Must I remind you I’m the reason she’s in the bloody Underworld in the first place? She shouldn’t be here. None of you should, and she brought you all here because of me,” Killian said. “As long as I’m alive… or even reachable… she’ll keep putting herself in danger, she’ll keep sacrificing her happiness. And as far as the True Love business goes… she doesn’t even know what kind of future she wants with me. I should just go now and save everyone a lot of pain,” he finished.

“You mean save yourself some pain. Emma came down here ready to spilt her heart with you Hook-“ David shot back. 

“And that’s another thing! How can I allow her to do that for me? She’s put herself in enough peril as it is,” Killian shook his head and turned back to the bar.

David sighed and clapped a hand on Killian’s back, “I can sympathize with you on that point.”

Killian swiveled on his stool, looking up to the man, who though many years his junior felt very paternal at this moment. “What do you mean?”

“When Snow spilt her heart to save me, I was unconscious. Well, more than that- I was probably on my way here. If I had any say when that was happening, I don’t know if I could have let her do it. She was at risk, our child was at risk, but she believed. And that belief allowed us to be a family again,” David said returning to his normal tone.

Nodding was all Killian could do in reply.

“But I will tell you something else, while I could have never asked her to do such a thing for me, I wouldn’t give the last two years with her, and Emma, and Neal for anything,” David’s eyes glistened.

“Aye, the babe,” Killian said, facing the floor. “Do you think Snow is glad to have a second chance with a child?” he asked in the quietest voice David could hear. 

“Why would you ask that?” David asked, stooping over to hear his friend’s words.

“Emma’s house- you’ve seen it, it’s covered in children’s toys.”

“Ah,” David breathed. “And you’re afraid Emma will want another child if she brings you back? That isn’t much of a reason to stay.”

Killian shook his head and raised his eyes to meet David’s. “It’s not that at all, mate. I already asked her- she says she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know what kind of future she wants with me. She came down here ready to spilt her heart and she still isn’t sure I’m the man for her.”

“Hoo-Killian, we all know what she did to preserve any idea of a future with you. She’s gone to tremendous lengths twice now, you can’t truly believe she doesn’t think you’re right for her,” David reasoned.

“But if that were so, why wouldn’t she know what she wants,” Killian shook his head again. 

“She wants you, Killian. She wants you forever. That’s all that matters right now. Emma takes a long while to commit to anything, but look how far she has come to commit to a life with you. And she may never want more children, but Henry is a teenager now, and I guarantee that will be more parenting than you may ever want.   
He obviously looks up to you, and if you and Emma do decide to have a real house with a bassinet and toys, I’m sure that will be great too,” David pulled Killian up from his stool. “And if I know my wife and daughter- I’d say they would never want us saying what we would and wouldn’t let them do- even if it is splitting their own hearts for us.”

Killian chuckled slightly at that and rose to stand next to the Prince. 

“So what are you going to choose?” David asked, just as the door to the back office opened and Liam stepped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is where I will leave it. Initially I intended to write his decision, but I think we all know what it is going to end up being since we all aren't losing our minds over Colin O'donoghue leaving the show. More importantly, this story was more about exploring WHY it was such a hard choice for him in the first place.
> 
> I hope you liked it, I'm so surprised and encouraged by how quickly people found and enjoyed the 1st chapter, so I hope this one lives up. :-)


End file.
